


A Queen and Her King

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [42]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage!Cullen and Eylarra Trevelyan have a moment before she's sent off to face Corypheus again.Basically, I took one of the romance scenes and colored it in a tiny bit.





	A Queen and Her King

**Prompt 4:** _Cullen:_ A kiss on the fingertips, a chess piece, a whispered reassurance, determination.

 

She finds him kneeling by the statue of Andraste near the garden, a small battalion of lit candles on either side of him.

 

“...For there is no darkness in the Maker’s light and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost.”

 

“A prayer for you?” she asks.

 

“For those we have lost. And those I am afraid to lose,” he answers.

 

“You’re afraid?”

 

He looks over his shoulder, apprehension and longing warring in his gaze. “Of course I am! Corypheus possessed that Grey Warden at Mythal. What more is he capable of? It’s only a matter of time before he retaliates. We must draw strength wherever we can.”

 

He rises and looks forlornly toward her. “When the time comes, you will be thrown into his path again. Andraste preserve me, I must send you to him.”

 

She takes his hand, pressing a kiss to his fingertips. “If it must be done, so be it,” Eylarra says, letting determination color her voice.

 

A sigh escapes the Commander. “I know.”

 

It’s uncertain which of them reached for the other first, but they find themselves holding each other tightly.

 

“Whatever happens, you will come back.” It’s both a command and a plea.

 

“I certainly hope so,” she says softly.

 

“The thought of losing you… I can’t.” He buries his face in her shoulder. She can feel his anxiety in the form of a small tremor.

 

She presses a kiss to his forehead and offers a whispered reassurance. “You won’t, love. I promise.”

 

After a few moments, they disentangle with reluctance. After another moment of thought, she pulls a pair of chess pieces from her coat pocket. She offers one to him, a king made of ebony wood.

 

“Here, I need you to keep watch over this for me. I hope he’ll be safe with you, Commander,” she says with a weak smile.

 

A hint of a smile is on his lips as he turns the piece over in his hand. It was part of that chess set they’d played with some time ago; that game had been the first time they’d had a proper conversation without talking about work or the Inquisition. “Of course.”

 

She holds up the other piece, the matching queen. “Good. A queen is nothing without her king.”


End file.
